


6A公寓（4 请求）

by life_is_elsewhere



Series: 6A公寓 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Team Red, live together, request
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_elsewhere/pseuds/life_is_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>每月两篇（压线）完成！祝大家五一快乐～</p>
<p>因为进度非常好，所以打算在帝都SLO9上出个小料本！（约么？</p>
<p>预告一下，后面还有夜虫的CP一篇，红组养狗日常一篇。（但可能不会发上来，因为想放在本里...</p>
<p>这篇实在是让颜文字弄崩溃了，无奈发图吧。</p>
    </blockquote>





	6A公寓（4 请求）

**Author's Note:**

> 每月两篇（压线）完成！祝大家五一快乐～
> 
> 因为进度非常好，所以打算在帝都SLO9上出个小料本！（约么？
> 
> 预告一下，后面还有夜虫的CP一篇，红组养狗日常一篇。（但可能不会发上来，因为想放在本里...
> 
> 这篇实在是让颜文字弄崩溃了，无奈发图吧。


End file.
